X-MEN ORIGINS: GAMBIT
by jman007
Summary: A loner who runs from his past and trusts no one is thrown into the role of hero as Gambit must face his past and protect a young mysterious mutant from the Guild he escaped so long ago...
1. Chapter 1

X-MEN ORIGINS: GAMBIT

The Guild

Card Game

Reunited

A Sense of Home

On the Run

Allison Crestmere

An Old Friend

Showdown

Forge

The Prodigal Son

Part 1. Bell and Gambit

Part 2. The External

Deceived

Genosha

Showdown

Welcome to the X-Men

Epilogue

Magneto

The Guild

New Orleans Bayou

A river boat carrying children glides soundlessly through the water towards a small dock where a mutant gator with red eyes towers above several heavily armed men. "What's your name?" a young girl asks to a 9 year old boy.

"Remy!" He points to the boy next to him, "This is my brother Bobby…"

"Keep quiet!" A man orders looking at the three children.

"Follow us!" A masked man says when the children disembark the boat. They follow the man through the swamp down a path of moss covered trees. Soon they reach a vine covered building and enter. "Your mistress awaits…"

There is a flash and a beautiful ebony skinned woman stands before them, "Welcome…welcome young ones to the Guild…I am your mother, your leader, your protector…The outside world will fear you and justly so…For you are the future of this world…Some of you will be members of the Thieves Guild…the rest will of the assassins Guild…We are your family now…"

Remy and his brother are trained by the Thieves while Bell is trained by the Assassins. Remy is taught the quarter staff, how to pick locks and open safes. He is taught to pick pockets and escape handcuffs and other things. They teach him how to fight and think on his feet. He is put through sleep deprivation, and held under water for hours. When Remy turns 13 he discovers his mutant power.

Remy stands before the External "You are the best we have ever trained…You possess great power…And I will show you how to control that power…From now on you shall be known as Gambit!"

Many years pass with the Guild. Remy has grown strong willed and defiant…he has had enough of the Guild. "Bobby!" He whispers waking his brother.

"Remy! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I found a way out are you coming…"

"There is no out! And if they catch you…You know the law…"

"We are brothers!"

Bobby shakes his head, "No! This is our family…"

"Fine you stay…"

Bobby grabs Gambit's arm, "I can't let you do that…" A wave of violet energy passes through Gambit and hits Bobby who goes flying across his room and hits the wall.

Gambit runs through the base to Bell's room and asks her to leave with him, but she refuses. "Remy don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Bell…If you love me you won't say anything…" She cries as he leaves.

Gambit is outside Guild headquarters and runs from shadow to shadow. That is when the alarm sounds. He runs for the gate pulling out his quarter staff and pole-vaults over the 20 foot tall fence. A few minutes later Remy stands on a hill watching searchlights and men with hunting dogs look for him. He is 19 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Card Game

10 Years Later

Las Vegas Nevada

"All units in position…" An undercover cop says into his headset.

Just then Gambit pulls up on his motor cycle and enters the garage next to the casino. The bike is on empty…he gets off and enters through a side door then he stops and places his hand on the wall. Then he goes up the stairs to the penthouse.

"Captain we have movement on the steps…" A cop says.

When Gambit exits the stairway he is stopped and frisked by several heavily armed men.

"Who is this joker…" The Detective asks.

"We are still waiting on facial recognition.

The men escort Gambit inside to a private game. "What's this?"

"He came up via the stairs boss…"

"I just want to play cards sir…I got money…"

One of the guards shows the boss the money in the bag. "You a cop?" The Boss asks staring at Gambit who is dressed in black jeans and a white tank shirt.

"Nope!"

"He armed?"

"He had four card decks on him…Two packs of pencils…two bags of marbles…and a collapsible staff…"

"Take a seat pretty boy…"

Gambit does, "May I deal?" With one hand Gambit shuffles the deck and asks the man on his left to cut the deck then he deals the cards out using one hand and his thumb. Gambit loses the first hand. Then he wins the second, third, and forth hands.

"Beat that pretty boy…" The boss says. Gambit smiles and shows him a royal flush. When he reaches for the pot the Boss pulls out a knife and stabs it into the table between Gambits fingers.

"Something wrong?" Gambit asks.

"I don't think I like you anymore…You've won three hands in a row…"

"I lost the first one…"

"You don't know who I am do you…"

As they are talking the police are listening, "Move in now! NOW!"

"The Boss…"

"I could kill you and take all your money…"

A wave of violet energy passes through the table and it explodes in slow motion throwing all six men at the table across the suit. The Boss flies across the room and hits the wall. One man hits and shatters a table while another hits the couch and it falls backwards.

"Son of bitch he's a Mutant…" A guard screams just as flash bombs are thrown into the suit. Then swat teams enter from the patio via the roof. They use rubber bullets and Tasers on everyone including Gambit.

"Somebody better call the DMA (Department of Mutant Affairs) on this guy.

"You better look at this…" The female detective says walking up to the other detective.

"Remy LeBeau…AKA..Gambit…Class 4 mutant extremely dangerous…Wanted in New Orleans for Grand theft auto, Grand larceny, indecent exposure, public drunkenness, illegal gambling, tampering with ATM machines, impersonating a police officer…" He shakes his head, "Call the DMA and put our mutant friend in a cell by himself…"

2 hours later

"Where am I?" Gambit asks waking up.

"You're in my home away from home…Muttey and don't try anything we have you collared…" There is a device on Gambit's neck that neutralizes his power.

Gambit sighs, "I guess you thought of everything…How long before DMA arrives?"

"A few more hours…Now tell me why were you at that game?"

"Just to make a few bucks…"

After interrogating Gambit they take him to a cell as they walk him the other prisoners whistle at him. "Can I get a sandwich…" The cop ignores him and walks away. Gambit waits until they leave and turn the lights off. He brings his arms under his legs and feet then he brings a paper clip from his mouth and removes his cuffs. Then he removes the collar on his neck and places his hand on the floor. A wave of violet energy passes over the building now Gambit can see the kinetic energy of everyone in the building. He disables the camera and picks the lock to his cell.

'Hey let us out…" The prisoners whisper but he ignores them.

Gambit sees an officer coming his way and kicks him in the gut when he turns the corner then he bashes the cop over the head and takes his keys.

Gambit squats and waddles below the desk He walks behind a cop who pauses and spins around to find no one as Gambit had ducked. Gambit makes his way to the evidence room and recovers his cards, marbles, pencils, quarter staff and money.

"Oh shit!" A Cop says when he sees the empty cell and unconscious guard. He sounds the alarm. When the Alarm sounds Gambit charges a 2 of diamonds and blows a hole into the wall. He leaps down and walks up to a car.

"Hold it right there!" A cop screams.

Gambit places his hand on the car and it starts…He gets in and drives off with the cops chasing him and a helicopter in the air. Gambit drives back to the casino where he left his bike.

"All units suspect has returned to the Olympion Casino and has pulled into the garage…"

Gambit slams on the breaks and goes flying through the wind shield…He flips and lands on his bike…Then with a power boost the bike starts and he drives off…He smashes through the upper guard wall and lands…The cops shoot but Gambit uses his quarter staff to block the bullets…He smiles as the police chase him then he gives his bike an extra boost and zooms off escaping in a blur…

Gambit on his bike is a flash of light on the highway. He stops to get something to eat at a gas station and then leaves.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited

Department of Mutant Affairs

Mutant Detention Center

The MDC is located near area 51. The facility houses the world's most dangerous mutants. Mutants like Pyro, the Juggernaut, the Blob, Avalanche, Exodus, Omega Red, Misfit, Marrow, Ruckus, Destiny, Proteus, Cable, Black Tom Cassidy, Mastermind, and Fabian Cortez to name a few.

Cameron Hodge sits at his desk going over a report on recent Magneto sightings. The phone rings, "Yes…"

"Sir…Some men are here to transfer the mutant girl…Allison Crestmere…"

Hodge meets with the men in the foyer to the detention facility. "Gentlemen this is Cameron Hodge Warden of this facility…"

"Nice to meet you sir… Karl Lykos…I am in charge of this transport…"

"Why is this girl being transported?"

Lykos smiles, "I don't ask questions sir I just follow orders…"

Hodge leads Lykos and his men to the main doors of the detention center. They walk up a hallway passing the cells of the aforementioned mutants with their names on the doors. "Cell 2-00049…Allison Crestmere…" Hodge opens the door and when he does Allison an eleven year old girl stands up.

"Can I go home now?"

"You are going with these men…" Hodge says checking her collar.

"Where?"

"To a facility where you will be trained to use your powers…"

"The Xavier institute!" Allison beams.

"No somewhere more special…"

Meanwhile on a hill overlooking the facility a man uses binoculars to watch the facility, "Daddy's coming baby girl…" The man whispers.

Lykos places Allison into the back of large metal truck and bangs of the cabin wall, "Move out!" The truck slowly drives through the receiving parking lot to the main gate. After a check by the guard the vehicle drives off. As the armored truck pulls onto the highway there is a sonic boom that hits the truck and flips it over.

"Dad!" Allison screams when the door is opened.

They drive off in car and as they do Lykos gets out and stretches popping his bones. He sneers and talks into his headset. "Its him the girl's father! S-Boom…Need all units at these coordinates…"

Then Lykos' skin turns green and his mouth and nose elongate as his head grows a bone crest of pterodactyl. He grows a pair of wings attached to his arms and tail then he takes off.

"How did you find me?" Allison asks.

"Never mind that…Here use this to take that off…" As Allison removes the collar she spots something weird in the air, "Dad look!"

"Shit hold on!"

Sauron squawks as he dives onto the car trying to drive them off the road. The car smashes into a sign, "Go run!"

"I can't leave you!"

"RUN!" Allison regretfully runs off as her father faces off against the flying creature. "Come on you ugly son of a bitch!"

He unleashes a sonic boom, but Sauron ducks underneath and tackles him. He grabs him and absorbs his body energy. S-Boom's body shrivels up and he dies instantly. Sauron leaps back into the air and searches for the girl.

There is a stop station nearby for buses and Allison sneaks aboard a bus bound for New Orleans.

As Sauron searches through the air DMA agents arrive at the bus stop.

"Sir! Five six buses pulled up in the last ten minutes…one bound for New Orleans…Another for Las Angeles…The Third for Austen, TX and the last for New Mexico…"

"Contact our agencies in those cities and tell them to be on the lookout for the girl…"


	4. Chapter 4

A Sense of Home

Gambit drives up on his bike to a white one story house with a swing on the porch…He gets off his bike and walks up the steps

"Hold it right there!" Gambit puts his hands up, "Identify yourself…" A young voice says.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man in the back…"

"Mutants are always armed…"

Gambit smiles, "You are right!" He says stomping his foot…there is a violet flash. The kid flies up and over Gambit's head and into his arms. "Now you are my prisoner…" He says to the little boy who has two sets of eyes.

"Get him!" He screams.

The boy's brother and sister tackle Gambit to the ground and he starts to tickle them. "All right you hoodlums get inside and wash up…"

"What are you feeding them…" Gambit asks with the boy over his shoulder.

They go inside and a woman comes up and kisses Gambit on the cheek, "What did I say about kissing my wife?"

"She kissed me…Besides I am better looking than you…"

"You hungry Gambit?"

"Or are you in trouble again?" The man asks.

Gambit smiles, "Both!"

They sit around a large table, eating, drinking, and talking, "So Wolverine cuts this guy's head off and goes down into the reactor and as it is falling down the stack the eyes are still firing energy beams from them…"

"Is that when you pole vote over the falling debris and blow it up?" The girl who has a fluffy cat tail and cat ears ask.

"Yep!"

"I want to hear another one!' The boy with the four eyes says.

"No its time for bed…" Their father says, grabbing the oldest boy and placing him over his shoulder.

"Good night Uncle Remy…"

"His name is Gambit…Mutant and proud!" The boy on his father's shoulder says.

"Goodnight kids…" Sage/Tessa sighs when her husband takes the children away. She gets up to clear the table, "I'll help you…"

"No I got it…"

He takes the plate away from her, "Sage…what's wrong?"

"It's Ken…I want to send the kids to the Xavier institute…But he says they can stay in public school…Jonathan was suspended for using his power on a student…A human student…"

"I can pay to send them if you want…Would like me to talk to him…"

"Thank you I'd appreciate that…"

A few hours later Ken and Remy are on the porch smoking, "I suppose Sage told you?"

"Yeah…" Remy looks at Ken, "Ken I am your friend…I wish I had what you did…"

"Yeah right!"

"No I do…Listen to me…A young mutant needs to be around other mutants…"

"There are other mutants going to the school you know…"

"Yeah but any of them get suspended for using their power on human students? You have good kids…They are a little…High strung…"

They laugh, "That was kind of you…New York is a long way off…"

"I'll help with the move if you like…"

"I was born in New Orleans and I will die in New Orleans…"

"Well the MDA has private schools for mutants here in New Orleans…"

"Too expensive!"

Gambit leaves the porch and takes the bag off his bike and drops it at Ken's feet, "And there is more where that came from…"

Ken bends down and opens the bag, he shakes his head at the money, "You are a piece of work you know that…"

Gambit smiles before putting the cigar back into his mouth, "I know…"


	5. Chapter 5

On the Run

Sauron flies over the city of New Orleans in his pursuit of the mutant girl Allison Crestmere

Allison gets off the bus and hitchhikes to get downtown. DMA agents are in the rode checking vehicles…When Allison sees them she slips out of the cab through the window

Cab Driver

"Hey!"

Officer

"You are good you can pass…"

Cab Driver

"Who are looking for?"

Officer

"A kid…blonde hair…red eyes…She is a mutant…"

Cab Driver

"A Blonde Kid was in my cab little bitch snuck out without paying…"

The Officer speaks into his radio

"All agents the girl is here…She just ditched a Cab…"

There is an earth quake

Cab Driver

"What the hell was that?"

The agents use a seismograph and find where the earthquake originated from there is a hole in the ground off the road that goes into an underground cave…the cave comes up on the other side of the road block…

Downtown New Orleans

Gambit drives by the Super Dome and heads to the River Front

He parks his bike and goes inside making his way to the game room

Gambit plays the games and beats the kids on Mortal Kombat…Meanwhile Allison enters the River walk just as a helicopter flies overhead

Agent on Helicopter

"All agents be advised subject has gone into the River Walk…"

Gambit is now on a shooting game…He ends the game and goes to get more quarters…He walks around the game room and spots DMA agents walking through the River Walk

Allison stops as she spots an agent and goes back the way she came when bumps into Gambit

"Watch it kid…"

Allison

"You watch it!"

DMA agent

"Stand aside sir that kid is mutant and she is dangerous…"

Gambit looks down on the girl

"She don't look dangerous to me…Wha'd she do?"

Agent

"Stand aside this doesn't concern you…"

Allison

"Please don't let them take me…I don't want to go to the Guild…I want to go home!"

Gambit gasps

"THA GUILD!"

When the man tries to grab Allison Gambit grabs his wrist and a wave of energy flies through his arm…The Agent goes flying into the wall…

Agent 2

"Shit he's a mutant!"

Allison smiles as Gambit pulls out a one inch staff that grows into an eight foot staff…He twists it around blocking the shots from the agent. Then he disarms the man and knocks him out…That is when Sauron smashes through the glass on the roof…People start screaming and running

Sauron

"Obey me!"

He says using his mental powers

Gambit pulls out a 6 of spades and charges the card

"Obey dis…"

He throws the card and it explodes in front of Sauron throwing him twelve feet into a T-Shirt stand…One of the agents shock Allison with a special made taser…Gambit stomps his right foot sending kinetic energy through the floor…The tiles the man are standing on explode and send the agent into the air and up to the second floor…Gambit scoops the girl up as bullets smash the window of foot locker. Gambit dives behind the counter and pulls out two decks of cards

Gambit

"You want to play rough!"

Agent 3

"Surrender mutant there is no way out…"

He screams shouting through a mega-phone

Gambit

"Gambit play for keeps now!"

He stands up with a deck in each hand bending the cards and as he flicks they shoot out like lasers from a gun…People run and scream as cards explode everywhere…When Gambit is down to his last card he charges it and throws it at the wall blowing a hole into it Then he scoops up and Allison and runs out…The cashier slowly peaks his head out of the store room…

Gambit runs as across the River Walk as the agents and the helicopter chase him

Then Gambit takes a handful of marbles, charge them, and throw them at the helicopter…it goes crashing into the water…Then he jumps onto his bike and speeds off…

Sauron

"Your people screwed up…Captain! We need that mutant…"

Senior Agent

"I don't give a shit about that girl…I want that son of a bitch who took out an agency helicopter…and fifteen highly trained agents…"

Agent 6

"Sir…She is here…"

Senior Agent

"Great that is all I need…"

Bell

"What happened?"

Kyle

"It was him…Gambit…"

Bell pauses to look at Kyle

"Get back to base and tell the External I will be along shortly…"

Senior Agent

"I don't want to hear it woman!"

Bell

"Well you need to…"

She shows him a hologram of Gambit…

"His name is Gambit AKA Remy LeBeau…He's a class 4 mutant…And he was trained by the Guild…"

Senior Agent

"I don't care if he was trained by God almighty his ass is grass…"

Bell

"My people will handle this from now on…"

Senior Agent pauses to look at Bell

"Look Bitch if you and your freaks get in my way there is going to be hell to pay…"

Bell smiles

"Like this…"

She grabs his arm and he falls to his knees in pain…When the other agents try to help a male mutant claps his hands freezing everyone but Bell

"We call him Time Out…And for good reason…You will issue me five badges for my friends and I will take lead on this and don't question me again meat sack…" Time Out releases the agents and then Bell leaves in her helijet


	6. Chapter 6

Allison Crestmere

Gambit returns to the home of Tessa and Ken Lavont

Tessa

"You know your face is all over the news…"

Gambit

"I'm sorry to bring my troubles to your doorstep…But the kid needs a place to hide…"

Ken walks in

"Who is she?"

Gambit

"Allison…DMA agents are after her…"

Ken shakes his head

"So why bring her here?"

Gambit

"Because the Guild is involved…"

Sage and Ken exchange glances…Gambit is on the porch flashes of his days with the Guild pass through his mind…Ken comes on the porch

"You alright?"

Gambit

"Gambit is always alright…"

Tessa sticks her head out of the door

"Remy she is awake…"

Allison

"Where am I?"

Tessa places an arm around her

"Among friends…We are mutants like you…"

Allison looks at Gambit

"You…you saved me from those agents…"

Tessa looks at Gambit

"Allison can you tell us why those men were after you?"

Allison hunches her shoulders

"I don't know…Men came to my home and I was taken to this place where they keep bad mutants…Then a few days later they came to my cell and said they were taking me to a special place…A called the Guild…"

Gambit

"What can you do?"

Allison

"I can move rocks and cause earthquakes…Please help me find my father…"

Gambit sighs

"Can she stay here for now…"

Ken

"Where are you going?"

Gambit

"To see an old friend…"

Tessa takes Allison to a room where her children are playing games

"These are my children…Jonathan…Dianna…and Luke…"

Dianna

"Is she our new sister…"

Tessa

"No she is a friend of your uncle Gambit's…"

Allison sits down

"Can I play…"


	7. Chapter 7

An Old Friend

Guild Base

Bell returns to the base and stands before the External

External

"Where is the girl…"

Bell

"She got away…"

External

"You are best warrior...Bell and you failed me…"

Bell

"Gambit milady…He defeated Sauron and took out the DMA agents…"

The External smiles

"Gambit was always the best…Very well then hunt them down and bring me the girl…She is the key to our future…"

Bell

"And Gambit!"

The External

"He's expendable…Don't allow your feelings for him to cloud your judgement…"

Bell leaves the throne room and assembles the assassins and thieves

"Guild of Thieves! Guild of Assassins…Brothers and Sisters in arms…The Great External has tasked us with hunting the Crestmere child and the traitor Gambit…Do not underestimate Gambit…He was one of us…He knows our methods and techniques…"

Bell points at a large muscular man

"Crusher will join the hunt…"

She points at a woman

"Domino!"

She points at another woman

"Dragoness!"

This time she points to a man with black army fatigues on and his chest is metal

"You Man of War…"

Then she points to a bald headed man

"And you Mezmiro…"

Sauron

"I should join the hunt as well…"

Bobby steps forward as well

"So should I…who knows Gambit better than I…"

Bell

"No the External placed me in charge and I have made my decision…Lets go…"

Headquarters for the Department of Mutant Affairs

Gambit flies his plain to Washington DC…he flies low so that he cannot be picked up by radar

A woman with six arms enters the main office with folders…She jumps as someone slaps her on the butt…

Spiral

"Gambit you son of bitch!"

She slaps him

Gambit

"What the hell was that for…"

Spiral

"For not being there when I woke up in the morning you…Gigolo…"

Gambit

"Gigolo! Gambit likes that idea…Does that mean you owe Gambit some money…"

Spiral narrows her eyes

"You got some nerve coming here…after that stunt you pulled in New Orleans…Your ass is grass now…"

Gambit sighs

"I need ta see Beast…He around?"

Spiral

"A will cut all six of my arms off before I help you…"

He kisses her

"Spiral please…The Guild is involved…"

Spiral shakes her head

"He's in London for the World Mutant affairs summet…"

Gambit

"Well will you send me there…"

Spiral

"I wish I could send you to hell…"

She points all six of her hands at Gambit…A white light twists around his body and he vanishes…

London, England

Beast is walking with a female mutant who has pink skin and fish like crest on her head

"Make a note the Russian Ambassador is denying experimentation on mutants…Recommend to the President that we send a special mutant team to investigate…further…"

When Beast enters his room Gambit is there

"I guess you ate all the cookies from the snack bar…"

Mutant Assistant

"Security…"

Beast

"Its okay Janet wait outside…"

Gambit

"Beast! Long time no see…"

Beast

"It hasn't been long enough Gambit…I can't help you this time…You attacked DMA agents…and wrecked a mall…"

Gambit stands up

"Gambit don't need no help…Gambit want to know why the DMA is working with tha Guild…"

Beast looks at Gambit

"The DMA would never…"

Gambit interrupts

"Oh yes they would…Gambit saw Sauron with his own eyes…They attack me when I wouldn't hand over a mutant girl named Allison…So whose side is Beast on?"

Beast

"Gambit I swear I know nothing of this…But I will get to the bottom of it…Bring the girl to me I can protect you both…"

Gambit shakes his head

"No way no how…You clean house first then we talk…Gambit will protect the girl from the Guild…"

Beast sighs

"Let me contact Charles Xavier he can help…"

Gambit hands Beast a phone

"It's a burn phone contact me after you have cleaned house…In the meantime Gambit learn why the Guild wants the girl…"

Gambit looks up

"SPIRAL!"

He vanishes in a bright flash

Beast opens his suitcase and pulls out a special phone

"This Director Hank McCoy…Yes go dark…The agency had been infiltrated by the Guild…And activate Agents X-23 and Psylocke…Mission parameters will be uploaded to their burn phones…"


	8. Chapter 8

Showdown

New Orleans

Sage is in the kitchen washing dishes while Ken is at the table playing monopoly with the kids…Outside the house Bell and her team surround the house

Mezmiro

"They are all in the kitchen…The oldest boy has elemental eye power…The father is x-military he has impervious skin…The mother is complicated but dangerous as well…the middle child has catlike abilities and reflexes…The youngest…His abilities have not manifested yet…"

Bell signals Crusher to go in…Sage starts to feel Crusher as he gets closer so she telepathically contacts Ken

("Babe we have company…He's big and ugly…")

Ken stands up

"Jonathan take Allison and your siblings to your room and lock the door…"

Kat's ears start to twitch and she sniffs the air

"GO!"

Sage dries her hands off and lead them away then the door is smashed through as Crusher bursts in…He punches Ken in the chest…Ken flies across the room and hits the wall…He gets up and pulls out a machete

Crusher

"You can't hurt me with that little knife…"

When Sage and the kids get to Jonathan's room Man of War and Domino burst in through the window

Jonathan

"Get out of our house!"

He screams firing lightening from all four of his eyes…The lightening hits Man of War and flies through the wall and hits the ground his body jumps with electricity flowing through it.

Sage

"Run!"

She screams facing off against Domino…Domino kicks high for Sage's head, she blocks with her arm and throws a punch…Domino grabs her fist and pulls Sage down raising her legs flipping her over…Sage hits her back but flips up to her feet and does a spin kick knocking the gun from Dominoes hand…Domino pulls out the other gun and shoots, but Sage dodges the bullets and creates multiple holograms of herself

Mezmiro uses his telepathy on the children

("Children! Come to me…Come to me!")

With a blank stare on their faces they walk through the house where Ken is still fighting Crusher

Ken

"NO!"

Bell

"Surrender or they die…"

Domino flies through the shattered window as Sage comes outside to face them

"Let my children go…"

Bell

"You have a powerful mutant family…Come and join us…"

That is when Mezmiro is hit by a charged 9 of hearts…The children are free from Mezmiro's control…

Ken

"Gambit!"

Gambit

"Gambit gone for a few hours and everything goes to hell…"

That is when Dragoness spits a stream of fir from her mouth

Bell

"Enough! Surrender or this one dies…"

Bell has the youngest child by the throat

Dragoness has Kat by the tail holding her up in the air

Gambit

"Bell! Let her go…"

Bell

"Surrender Gambit! Come peacefully and I will…"

Gambit

"Give Gambit your word…"

Before she can speak a violet blade of psychic energy is stabbed through her chest

As Bell falls unconscious Psylocke becomes visible…X-23 lands unsheathing her hand claws and cuts off Dragoness' right hand…Kat falls with Dragoness' hand still attached to her tail…Dragoness roars in pain and engulfs X-23 in a torrent of flames…When the fire stops Dragoness smiles but her smile vanishes as X-23 body heals from the burns…She leaps at Dragoness with a spin kick…a blade sprouts from her foot and she slashes Dragoness' throat…X-23 lands on Dragoness' chest and she guts her

Mezmiro tries to overpower Psylocke's mind, but she smiles and throws a psi-blade into his head knocking him out…Gambit fights Domino with his quarterstaff as Ken continues his fight with Crusher…Man of War wakes up and tries to attack Ken from behind but Psylocke lands on his shoulders and stabs him in the head with a psi-blade

Gambit

"KEN DUCK!"

He says using his staff to knock Domino off her feet, then he stabs his staff into her stomach and bashes her in the head…Gambit pulls out a card and charges it then he throws at Crusher…Ken ducks and Crusher is struck in the chest…

Bell wakes up and finds her team beaten and Gambit standing over her

Gambit

"Tell the External to leave Allison alone or Gambit will come after her…"

X-23

Walks up and points her left claw at Bell

"Let me kill her…"

Psylocke

"X…stand down! We have orders…"

Bell gathers the remainder of her team and leaves

"Psylocke Mutant agent for DMA and this blood thirsty spitfire is X-23…Beast sent us to help you…"

Gambit shakes his head

"Gambit told Beast he didn't need no help…"

X-23

"Listen to this one…"

Ken

"Don't mind him its his way of saying thank you…"

Gambit sees the Lavont family to the airport and they buy tickets to New York

Psylocke

"So what's the plan?"

Gambit

"The plan is for Gambit to take Allison to see a friend…The two of you can get lost…"

X-23

"Screw him!"

Psylocks grabs her arm

"Look…Gambit…I read your file…Loner…Trusts no one…But X and I can help…If you don't trust us trust Beast…"

Gambit

"Fine! Come with Gambit…"

X-23

"So where are we going?"


	9. Chapter 9

Forge

They drive to Billings, Montana in the old warehouse district. When they stop the van a large robot points guns at the vehicle.

Gambit gets out

"Stay here…Hey Forge it's Gambit…Open tha door…"

The eight foot robot powers down and then a door opens…Gambit signals them to get out

Forge

"Gambit! It has been a long time my friend…"

They hug

"This is…"

Forge interrupts

"Psylocke AKA Elizabeth Betsy Braddock…"

Psylocke

"Have we met?"

Forge smiles

"No but I did hack into the DMA registry and pulled up your file…Born in London, England trained as a Ninja in Japan studied at the Xavier Institute and graduated with honors…Now a member of DMA's mutant task force division…"

He looks at X-23

"X-23…Cloned from the DNA of the mutant known as Wolverine…the 23 version because all previous attempts to make an exact duplicate of Wolverine failed…So genetically engineered to be female…rescued from the Alpha Flight complex by the X-Men…rehabilitated at the Xavier institute and joined the DMA…

X-23 walks up to forge raises her fist and extends her claws

"If you read my file then you also know that I don't like to be called clone!"

Psylocke

"X calm down…If slice the cute mutant's face off…we will never find out why Gambit brought us here…"

Gambit pulls Allison forward

"This is Allison…I need you to build something that will tell us what she can do…It may give me a clue as to why the Guild is after her…"

Forge smiles

'It just so happens that I have just such a machine…"

Forge leads them inside down a tunnel to his lab

"A prototype if you will…Xavier asked me to upgrade Cerebro to be able to tell what mutants can do…"

X-23

"So you are a braniac…"

Forge

"In a manner of speaking…actually I can build whatever my mind can imagine…"

They place a gown on Allison then Forge sets her onto the sliding table that goes into the cat-scan like device…A digital read of Allison's body appears on the screen…Forge examines the readings

Gambit

"Well…"

Forge gasps

"Holly shit!"

Psylocke

"That doesn't sound good…"

Forge turns in his chair

"We hit the mother-load…She's an Alpha mutant…"

X-23

"A what?"

Forge

"An Alpha mutant or A class five mutant…"

They just stare at him…Forge sighs

"Mutants are divided into classes…Like hurricanes and Tornadoes…A class one mutant is your normal everyday mutant…He or she have no special powers…At the most they have heightened senses…Your class two mutant can do some damage but not enough to write home about…Its your class three and four mutants…You need a small army for…They can cause a lot of damage…Then we have the rarest of the rare…I'm talking Unicorn rare…Dodo bird…Abominable Snowman rare…The Apex Mutant…The Alpha mutant…There is only one other Class Five mutant on record…actually two…A teenager by the name of Proteus AKA Kevin MacTaggert…he is kept sedated at all times…Then a woman by the name of Jean Grey AKA Pheonix…"

Psylocke

"I know Jean she teaches at the Xavier Institute…"

Forge presses a few buttons on the holopad of his terminal

"Well she did this to Worthington Labs on Alcatraz Island…"

They all watch as Jean goes berserk and incinerates dozens of soldiers and proceeds to level the complex…lift tons of water from the ocean and lay waste to the island

Gambit

"Holy shit!"

Forge

"Holy shit is right…"

X-23

"So what can this kid do?"

Forge switches the screen back

"Well…She can create earthquakes…and manipulate rocks…"

Psylocke interrupts

"So what… I knew a kid at the Xavier institute who could do that…"

Forge shakes his head

"Earthquakes are the tip of the ice burg…Allison can also manipulate lava…Create volcanoes and control them…Create fire…and cover her body in molten lava…If she wanted to she could take Australia and put it where Africa is and take Africa and put it where Australia was…If she was so inclined…"

X-23

"That doesn't explain why the Guild wants her…"

Gambit

"Gambit will go ask them…"

Psylocke is leaning against the wall, but she unfolds her arms and stands up after Gambit spoke

"Wait what?"

Gambit

"You two will stay here…Gambit will go to the Guild and find out why they want Allison…"

Forge

"How about Magma…"

Allison is lying in bed

"Gambit will be back stay here with Psylocke and X…"

Allison

"You promise you will be back?"

Gambit

"Gambit always keeps his promises Chere…"


	10. Chapter 10

The Prodigal Son

Part 1. Bell and Gambit

Gambit flies his plain towards the bayou and lands in the water. He pulls up to an old boat house where a man sits fishing.

Man

"As I live and breath…Remy Labeu…"

Gambit

"Hello Doc…My boat still docked…"

Doc

"Does a swamp boy eat craw-dads?"

Doc brings Gambit inside and they sit down and eat a plate of gumbo

Gambit

"Dam that is good…"

Doc

"Alright boy what trouble you looking for on tha Bayou?"

Gambit smirks

"The Guild kind…Thay upta sometin…Ole Gambit gonna find out…"

Doc shakes his head

"You want some backup…"

Gambit goes up the river passing by Alligators snakes on trees and cranes…After several miles a pair of large eyes pop up and follow Gambit's boat to the dock where two Assassins with guns wait…As Gambit ties his boat off an eight foot tall mutant Gator man emerges from the water

Gator

"Look whose come home boys…Ole Gambit…"

Gambit stands with his back to the eight foot tall Gator

"Get back in the water before Gambit make leather jacket from yo hide!"

Gator opens his mouth to bite Gambit but he places his staff in Gator's mouth…Then he does a spinning jump kick knocking out the two guards

Bell exits the shower in a towel…Gambit is standing behind the door when she exits

"You shoulda stayed away…"

Gambit

"Hello Bell…"

Just then several mutants burst into the room, but Bell raises her hand

"Wait outside…"

They obey

"You got a lot balls coming here Gambit…"

Gambit smiles

"You remember!"

Bell stands allowing the towel to fall

"What you want? Not me…"

Gambit

"I want to know why the Guild want Allison?"

Before she can answer Bobby and Sauron enter

"I said wait outside!"

Bobby

"The External wants to see him now…"

Part 2. The External

She had ebony brown skin…Hazel colored eyes and thick long white hair with braids in it…She wears a black cloak with knee high boots and a voodoo like necklace around her neck

Bell brings him in

"Gambit! My favorite warrior…"

They force him to his knees

"Gambit belong to no one!"

External

"Then why help the Crestmere child?"

Gambit

"Gambit didn't want her to be used like you do everyone…why you want her anyway?"

External

"Because…Her power can be used to give all mutants something we sorely need…A nation of our own…"

The External points her hand at the table with a miniature of a new island nation

"…Behold Genosha Island…in the middle of the Indian ocean…All that prime open space for the new Mutant Nation…"

Gambit grunts

"You mean Empire…with yourself as the Queen…"

External

"I am the one most qualified to lead our people…Mutants! No longer will we hide or be experimented on…Used as slave labor as they do in China or as experiments as they do in Russia…We will no longer be second class citizens like they do here in America…The land of the free…We mutants will decide our own future…"

Gambit

"You start a war if you create that thing…"

External

"A war we will win with the world's most powerful mutants helping us…Allison can lay waste any nation that threatens us…Now tell me where she is…"

Gambit shakes his head

"You leave me no choice!"

She points her hand at Gambit and strips him of his mutant powers

"Now Mezmiro!"

The baldheaded mutant places his hands on Gambit's head

Bell

"If you hurt him you will answer to me!"

As he pulls the information from Gambit's mind the External looks at Bell

Mezmiro

"The girl is called Magma!"

External

"Magma! A fitting name for such a powerful mutant…Where is she…"

Mezmiro

"Montana with three powerful mutants…X-23…a powerful psychic named Psylocke and a third named Forge…He can build anything his mind can imagine…"

External

"I will decide what to do with him later…Take him away…In the meantime…Doppler! I need you…"

A mutant with pale yellow skin enters and touches Gambit…Then he becomes Gambit…

Bell

"We will not fail you mistress…"

External

"I know because I am going myself…You prep the Sub for departure…"

Gambit

"Bell don't do this…"

Bell stops to look at him

"Its already done…"


	11. Chapter 11

Deceived

DMA Detention Center

Beast is walking through the facility with the mutants Havok, Spiral who is in black leather and silver armor, Marrow, and Strong Guy. He also has eight DMA soldiers with him…They burst into the office of Cameron Hodge

He stands up

"Director! I am surprised to see you…"

Beast

"Cameron Hodge you are under arrest for consorting with mutant terrorists…"

Hodge is handcuffed by two soldiers and escorted out of the office

Meanwhile

Forge's Lab

Psylocke is practicing hand to hand combat with X-23…That is when Forge's voice sounds over the intercom

"Hey guys…Gambit is back!"

When Psylocke enters the main lab she pauses staring at Gambit…Then she throws a psi-blade at him

Forge

"What the hell are you doing?"

Psylocke

"Psychics are not fooled by Shapeshifters…He is with the Guild!"

That is when a black whole emerges inside the lab…The black whole is created by the External she emerges from the whole

Psylocke throws a psi-blade at her, but she bats the blade away and it strikes Forge knocking him out…X-23 snarls and leaps at her…The External catches her by the throat…X slashes her arm but the blade phases through her arm…The External takes her free hand and blasts X…She flies across the room and hits the wall…

As X falls unconscious Psylocke becomes invisible

External

"I can still see you little mutant ninja…"

She blasts Psylocke…as Psylocke becomes visible she stares at her hands in disbelief…Her powers are gone...She grabs the sides of her head as the External stares at her then she falls unconscious…

Allison is asleep in her room, but awakens to find the External standing over her

"Who are you?"

External

"A mutant like you…I have come to show you your destiny…"

Allison

"Where is Gambit…"

Gambit/Shapeshifter

"I'm right here cher…Trust the External she can help you…"

Allison

"But you said not to trust the External or the Guild…You said…"

Gambit/Shapeshifter interrupts her

"I know what I said…But after talking to the External I now believe in her plan…"

Gambit/Shapeshifter extends his hand

"Come with us…"

Guild Base

Gambit is in a cell sitting on a cot when the door opens

Doc enters

"I said you'd need my help!"

Gambit

"What you want a cookie?"

Doc places his hands on Gambits shoulders and restore his powers

"Come on we have ta hurry…"

Forge's Lab

Beast arrives in hover ship with Spiral, Strong Guy, Havok, Marrow and eight DMA soldiers…When they enter the main lab Forge is helping X-23 up off the floor

Beast

"Report!"

Psylocke looks at X who is too sad at the loss of her abilities and holds her head down

"A shapeshifter came sir…pretending to be Gambit…I saw through him…but we were attacked by the External…Witch stripped me and X of our abilities…They took the girl…"

Forge

"We could attack Guild headquarters…"

Beast

"If only we knew where it was…"

Forge

"I can help with that…That External Bitch made a worm-whole…I can build something to find the point of origin and…"

Gambit enters with Doc

"Not necessary…Gambit can tell you where the base is and what tha External is planning…"

Beast walks up to him and smells him

"Okay you are the real Gambit…Tell us…"

Gambit looks at Forge

"Can you bring up ah map of tha bayou…"

Forge sits down

"Of course I can…"

Gambit points to a place deep in the swamp

"Its here…Now show me the Indian ocean…"

When he does Gambit points to open water

"She is planning on having Allison use her power to create an Island nation…Genosha she calls it…A nation for mutants only…"

Beast walks up to the computer and starts typing

"My Stars and Garters…If she does that It will create tidal waves that will devastate…"

He pulls up countries and continents that touch the Indian Ocean.

"…the shores of India, Africa, Australia, the Islands of Indonesia."

X-23

"How we gonna stop her…Psylocke and I are powerless…"

Gambit

"Doc!"

Doc walks up to Psylocke

"May I…"

She nods and he takes her hands…A wave of green light flows over Psylocke's body restoring her powers

Then he walks up to X

"May I…"

He repeats the same with her

Gambit

"Beast you should take Strong Guy…Havok…Marrow…and Spiral to the Guild Base and shut those bastards down…I will take care of the External…"

X-23

"Yeah…take a number…"

She extends her claws

"I owe that bitch!"

Beast looks at Gambit

"You will need help my friend…"

Gambit nods

"We are going to need to borrow your plain..."


	12. Chapter 12

Genosha

Bell and Bobby are waiting by the Submarine for the External's arrival…A wormhole opens and she exits the hole with the Shapeshifter and Allison who is now going by Magma

Bell

"You did it!"

External

"Let's get on the way…"

Bell grabs her arm, causing the External to look at her…She quickly removes her hand

"Gambit! Is he…"

The External smirks

"He lives for now…"

They board the ship and leave

"Dive!"

The External orders…the ship traverses the depths of the Indian ocean heading south

External

"Activate the sonar cloak…"

The ships submarine becomes a glassy blob against the watery environment…

External

"Speed!"

Pilot

"Seventy-five knots ma'am…"

External

"Increase speed to 125 knots…"

Pilot

"Aye ma'am!"

After a while they arrive at the coordinates

"Full stop!"

External

"Surface and remained cloaked…"

As the ship surfaces the External leaves the bridge and heads for Magma's quarters…As she walks through the ship she is joined by Mezmiro…when they enter the room the shapeshifter is talking with Magma

"It is time child…I will use my power to activate all your powers…Then Mezmiro here will use his psychic abilities to help you control that power…He will also show you what you must do…"

The External extends her hand towards Magma…Waves of energy pass through her body…Then Mezmiro walks behind Magma and places his hands on her head

Magma exits the Submarine and walks on the hall with the External

"Now my child!"

Magma's eyes glow cherry red…Her hair starts to blow as if caught in the wind…Fire erupts all over her body…The sea starts to boil and lava erupts from the ocean floor as rock is pushed up and up to form an Island nation…large rocks arise from the water…

The USS Crazy Horse

The alarms sound as in the distance smoke arises from the sea

Bridge commander

"Captain on deck!"

Captain

"As you were…"

Commander

"Sir look…"

The Captain takes a pair of binoculars and looks out across the water

"Copy all this to the President…"

The White House

The Secretary of Defense runs to the Oval Office with a General behind him

"Sir we have a situation in the Indian Ocean…A mutant situation…"

Indian Ocean

As the Island continent forms huge tidal waves kick up…Australia, Indonesia and Madagascar are the first three countries hit by the waves…The smaller islands around Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, and the coast of Iran are hit as well…When Magma ends her power smoke arises from the uninhabited Island…

A female mutant joins them on the deck of the submarine

"You know what to do…"

The mutant with the green skin takes a long boat ashore and sticks her hands into the warm ground of Genosha…In a matter of seconds trees and grass start to pop up on the Island…water falls form water caught in places becomes fresh water…A river flows across the Island…

When the mutant is done she waves the External ashore

Magma

"Its beautiful!"

External

"And its all ours…"

She looks at Bell

"Bring me the amplifier…"

She places a metal ring connected by wires to a device…Her image is transmitted across the planet by radio…Television…and internet…She can even be heard by mental thoughts

"My fellow mutants…"

Xavier Institute

…Classes have stopped to watch the broadcast

"A great day is upon us…"

Xavier wheels his chair towards the TV as Jon tries to find a station without the broadcast

"Leave it Jon…We should all hear this…"

Mutant Detention Center

Mutants can hear her in their heads

"…I am the External…and I bring you glorious news."

Canada-Alpha Flight Base

"Today is the birth of the Mutant nation…"

Magneto's Hidden Base in Antarctica

Magneto sits on a throne with the brotherhood standing at attention watching a hologram of the External…Mystique, Pyro, Exodus, Vertigo, Sabertooth, Mastermind, Avalanche, Juggernaut, Quicksilver, and The Scarlet Witch…Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch stand beside Magneto

"Behold the Island continent of Genosha…A paradise for all mutants…"

New York Sewers-Morlock Tunnels

A group of Mutants too deformed to pass for human watch the broadcast on an old television

Genosha

"Come and let us build our own society where we as mutants can live in peace with no shame…No longer will you be experimented on mocked and ridiculed…And to my lesser evolved kin and to the governments of the world…I give you this warning…If you keep any mutant who wishes to come here or if this Island is threatened in anyway…I will reduce your cities to barren ruins…You have witnessed what we can do…Do not try our patience…"

The White House

Beast teleports to the White House via Spiral

The President

"Beast thank God you here…Every country around the world is mobilizing its military forces…Then I have Pakistan…India…Saudi Arabia…Even Australia making claims on this Genosha…"

Beast

"Sir I can handle the diplomatic problem…"

General

"Hank what about the mutant problem…This mad woman is threatening us all…"

Secretary of Defense

"A nuclear strike will end all this quickly…"

Just then the President's Secretary walks in

"Mr. President…The Ambassadors from Pakistan, India, Saudia Arabia, Australia, and Madagascar are here they are all demanding to speak with you…And Professor Charles Xavier is here…"

The President looks at Beast

"Hank tell me you have a team in place to deal with this…"

Beast

"Actually sir I do…They are lead by a close friend of mine…Gambit…"

The General looks at Beast

"Not that wild guy who likes to blow up cards?"

Beast sighs

"That is the one…My best agents are with him…"


	13. Chapter 13

Showdown

A DMA ship flies over the newly formed Island nation of Genosha…On board are Gambit, Psylocke, X-23, and Forge who is flying the jet.

Psylocke closes her eye…and senses several mutants on the Island…her voice echoes as she speaks

"I see…Mezmiro…Bell…Your brother…Domino…A mutant named Vine…She can influence nature…trees…grass and such…Crusher is here…and so is Leather Back…I also feel the External…Magma is at her side…"

Gambit checks his cards, marbles, pens, pencils, and his staff

"Bell and the others will slow us down…We take them out first then we take down the External…"

X-23

"And what if that bitch tries to take our powers again…"

Psylocke

"She can't Doc restored them…Perminately…"

They land the ship and exit via the ramp

Forge

"Here take these…When we flew overhead I took a holographic scan of the Island interior…"

X waves her hands rejecting the watch mapper

Gambit

"The External has other powers…Don't fight her alone…"

X-23 tracks through the jungle cutting a path with her claws…She pauses and sniffs the air…Then she continues on by a river…bubbles come up in the water as something swims beneath the water…Then Leather Back pops up roaring at X…she slashes a tree with her claws and it falls hitting him on the head…She straddles Leather and stabs him in the chest

Domino walks out

"Time for the main event Bitch!"

X-23 stands up with bloody claws and smiles

Psylocke

Crusher is standing on a cliff watching Psylocke…then he picks up a bolder and throws it at her…Just as the bolder hits her psychic image fades…Then Crusher gets stabbed from behind in the head by the real Psylocke who becomes visible

"I know you are hear…"

Psylocke throws a Psi-blade through a psychic image…a rock wavers and vanishes to reveal Mezmiro who staggers and falls unconscious

Forge flies through the air with a jet pack he built looking for the External

Gambit poll-vaults over a ravine and finds himself face to face with Bell and Bobby

"Hello little brother…"

Gambit

"You can't beat Gambit so get out of tha way…"

Bobby

"Things are different and you've been on the run for years…Its made you soft Gambit…"

Gambit draws two cards

"Then you ah bigga fool than I thaught…"

Bell unleashes an energy blast from each hand…As Gambit dives to the side he throws the two cards…One clips Bell and the other hits Bobby in the chest…Bobby draws his batons while Gambit his quarter staff…They start to fight…That is when Bell does a flying kick…But Gambit ducks and she hits Bobby in the chest…She rolls out of the way just as Gambit throws a bunch of charged marbles…There is an explosion Bobby is not dead but unconscious

Gambit looks at Bell

"I don't want to fight Bell…You said you still loved me…Then help me defeat the External…"

Forge is in a tree looking at the External with Magma and Vine

"This is Forge to team come in…"

X-23 stands over Domino's dead body with her severed head in hand

"I have the External's location…Follow this signal…"

Bell and Gambit show up first…

The External

"Gambit…Welcome to Genosha…Island of Mutants…"

Bell tries to blast Gambit in the back, but he ducks and sweeps her legs from under her…Then Forge shoots her with his mulit-verse gun…She is now frozen in time

Magma

"Gambit!"

She tries to run but the External grabs her and throws her down…That is when Psylocke and X-23 arrive

Gambit

"Let her go…This between you and Gambit…"

External

"Wrong! This is between you and all the mutants you betrayed…Magma destroy them!"

Magma looks at her

"No! Gambit is my friend…"

The External sneers

"Foolish girl!"

She blasts Magma with her powers…Then she blasts Gambit who dives and throws three charged cards at her…The puts up a shield as Psylocke throws six psi-blades

"Fools I am the External…I am all powerful…No one can defeat me…"

Forge turns the dial on his gun and shoots her but the blast flies through her body…Then he turns the dial again as the External rips the adamantium from X's body…She screams in pain

Gambit

"NO!"

Gambit poll-vaults at the External who grabs him by the neck…Forge shoots again at Magma and smiles…There is a rumbling sound

Magma

"**LET HIM GO!"**

Magma is now covered in molten rock and raises her hand as she does a slab of rock separates Gambit and the External…

The External

"No wait…I…"

She puts up a shield just as Magma unleashes a stream of fire from both hands…The External tries to hold on but she cannot…Then she is roasted alive…

X-23

"Kid level this Island and lets go home…"

Forge

"That would not be wise…If she does that it will create more tidal waves…"

Vine

"Please…"

Vine has green skin and leaves growing out of her body…Her hair is white like snow and her eyes shimmer like two ponds of water

"The External may have been twisted…but there are mutants all over the world who suffer at the hands of their own government…This Island can be a home for them all…A place of refuge…"

Psylocke looks at Gambit

Gambit hunches his shoulders

"We will do what we can…I suppose you are staying here…"

Vine

"Yes I am…"

She looks at Bell and Bobby

"What of them?"

Psylocke

"They have to come with us…They are members of a mutant terrorist group…"

Vine

"Then as the first citizen of Genosha I grant them sanctuary…"

Gambit, Psylocke, X-23, Magma, and Forge leave Genosha as countries like India, China, Indonesia, Saudi Arabia send warships to blockade the new Island nation


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to the X-Men

The Jet lands near the Xavier Institute Gambit walks down the ramp with Magma and they are greeted by Charles Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, and Wolverine

"Welcome Allison…Welcome Gambit…Beast has old me so much about you…"

Gambit

"He told me about you as well…So Magma and I thought we'd check it out…"

Wolverine

"Nice to see you again gumbo!"

Charles gives Magma and Gambit a tour of the X-Mansion and the subbasement

Gambit

"What is this room…"

Charles smiles

"That is the Danger Room…"

The End or Just the Beginning


	15. Chapter 15

Magneto

Genosha

The Island Continent of Genosha had three mutant inhabitants. It was surrounded on all sides by the naval forces of several governments. Each threatening the other with a missile attack if any dared to approach the Island…Then the Admirals of each fleet advised their respective governments not to send troops to the Island without knowing the strength or power of the mutants already living on the Island…The USS Crazy Horse had been capsized by one of the waves created by the Island…Now the USS Intrepid…was there for retrieval and recovery of the crew…

COM Officer of the Intrepid

"Sir an unidentified object is approaching the Island at fifty miles an hour…"

The Captain uses his binoculars and spots a large metal sphere flying through the air…Causing every ship around Genosha to broadcast a warning to the unknown

Captain of the Intrepid

"Tell the other fleet admirals not to fire on the unknown could be mutant…"

The Intrepid Captain's request was ignored and the other ships fired on the Sphere…The missiles and bullets stopped in the air and then floated around the sphere like planets around the sun…Then the sphere hovered above the Crazy Horse…There is a rumbling sound and the Crazy Horse starts to rise out of the water…The ships crews of each fleet stare dumfounded at the sight…An EMP wave engulfs the ships surrounding the Island of Genosha disabling their radios and other electrical devices…Then the sphere flies toward the Island with the Crazy Horse and lands in the interior…

The Crazy Horse is set down and as the sphere opens up…Vine, Bell, and Bobby cautiously approach it…

Magneto and his brotherhood of mutants are now standing on the metal plates that made up the sphere

"My brothers and sisters…My fellow mutants…I am Magneto…I have come to build this new world for all mutants…"

Mastermind

("Magneto…There are humans still on board the Crazy Horse…")

Magneto sighs

"Mastermind! Exodus! Please escort those inferiors off our Island…"

Exodus flies into the air while Mastermind telepathically takes control of the men on board the Crazy Horse…They were stuck in the lower decks when the Crazy Horse capsized…Mastermind forces them to leave the ship…Then Exodus telekinetically lifts all 117 crew members into the air…Then he flies them towards the Intrepid and drops them on the deck of the ship…

Magneto looks at Brain Buster

"Brain Buster get started on the command center…Juggernaut…Pyro…"

He looks at Bell

"My dear your name and powers…"

Bell

"Bell I can create energy blasts with my hands…"

Magneto smiles

"Would you be so kind as to help your brothers with Island security…Vertigo…Avalanche go with them…Sabertooth…Quicksilver…and Mystique will be on patrol…Oh and Mystique…"

She pauses

"You will be in charge of Genoshan Intelligence…the GIA…"

Quick Silver runs of in the blink of an eye…Mystique shapeshifts into a bird and flies off while Juggernaut walks off shaking the ground

Magneto

"Scarlet my dear help Brain Buster…"

He looks at Vine

"I suppose you are responsible for flora and fauna of the Island…"

Vine

"Yes sir…"

Magneto

"Well done…I want you at my side…"

He looks at Bobby

"And what can you do?"

Bobby

"The name is Infinity…I am strong…fast…I don't age…I cannot be hurt or killed…I can use the powers of other mutants…"

Magneto

"You will be in charge of Genosha's military…"

Then he looks at Gateway

"Come with me…"

They fly off on a sheet of metal towards the sea…Then Gateway uses his power to teleport the humans back to their respective countries…Then Magneto takes the ship to scavenge the weapons, equipment, and uses the halls of the ships as building material…

The Mutant Nation of Genosha had been born


End file.
